


small and precious

by 93percent



Series: this moment, in this lifetime [1]
Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, for nielwoon, i just wanted to contribute something okay, it's just a drabble though, they are too cute for my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/93percent/pseuds/93percent
Summary: "our small and precious sungwoonie hyung!" basically





	small and precious

**Author's Note:**

> this is just gonna be a series of different drabbles from various aus to feed my needs. i'm not a writer so pardon for any grammatical errors.

"our small and precious sungwoonie hyung!"

sungwoon lets out a deep sigh, knowing who exactly was standing behind him.

turning around and glaring at said person who was smiling widely at him, sungwoon says through gritted teeth, "i'm not small."

"but you are though, hyung," daniel replies happily, reaching out a hand to ruffle sungwoon's hair. "so cute."

honestly, sungwoon would have punched him if not for the fact that he knows, in fact everyone knows, that kang daniel from dance department has the hugest crush on ha sungwoon from vocal department.

"listen here punk, i may be small in size but i'm not small in other areas."

the smirk that creeped onto daniel's face and the way his eyes slowly drags down his body has sungwoon flush red.

when daniel doesn't say anything and just continues to stare, sungwoon grumbles out a, "what are you doing here anyway?"

"i should be the one asking you that. what are you doing, hyung?"

well, _shit_.

it's not like sungwoon likes daniel back or anything. even though his roommate, jaehwan, seem to think so. 

 _fine_ , he admits to sometimes staying behind to watch daniel's dance practice. but only because daniel invites him alright.

and maybe his smile won't leave his face whenever daniel drops by his locker to pass him a surprise present. well to his defense, who doesn't like free gifts right?

so yes, sungwoon does not like daniel at all.

but that doesn't mean he does not respect daniel's feelings. he wasn't sure how daniel would react if he knew the reason why he participated in tomorrow's school fair.

not bothering to look up from whatever he was doing, sungwoon mumbles out a reply.

daniel lets out a chuckle and says, "hyung, i can't hear you."

sungwoon sighs and looks up from under his lashes, "it's for tomorrow's kissing booth."

sungwoon honestly would have laughed at daniel's change of expression if he wasn't so nervous at the moment because daniel's change of expression from smiling to utter surprise was truly comical.

"hyung!"

"what? it's for charity alright!"

"bu-"

sungwoon cuts him off with, "and you're not my boyfriend. you don't get a say in this."

the hurt look that appears on daniel's face causes sungwoon to look away. somehow, he didn't like how he was the reason for daniel's hurt.

"hey, come on. it's for a good cause."

it's scary how fast daniel's expression changed from hurt to one of determination.

once again, sungwoon's nervous. damn, daniel really needs to stop making him nervous.

"alright, hyung. all the best for the booth. i'll see you tomorrow!" daniel immediately rushes off to the direction of the dorms and sungwoon can't help but feel butterflies explode in his stomach.

he is really that nervous. because he knows that look of determination. it's the same look he sees on daniel whoever he watches him practice for his dance evaluations each semester. so sungwoon knows that if daniel is determined to do something, he will put forth whatever he has in mind.

\---

the fair started two hours ago and not one person has come to his booth.

occasionally, there would be people walking by his booth with lingering looks, but not one actually approached him.

sungwoon knows it isn't because he was looking terrible that day. in fact, he actually made an effort to make himself look good. and he knows himself that he is a pretty good-looking guy.

he is getting restless and the weather is extremely hot too, adding on to his frustration.

"our small and precious sungwoonie hyung!"

sungwoon probably got whiplash from how fast he turned to the direction of daniel's voice.

he really does not want to admit that his heart fluttered at the sight of daniel but that would mean not admitting to the truth.

dressed up in a thin grey sweater and black ripped jeans, daniel saunters towards him as though he was born for the runway.

when he finally appears right before him, sungwoon gulps, waiting in anticipation for what daniel is going to say. sungwoon honestly does not trust himself to say anything in that moment.

giving him that eye-fluttering smile of his, daniel utters, "so hyung, how much for me to spend the whole day with you? preferably kissing too?"

sungwoon feels it coming, the flush on his face and the gentle smile that appears on his face.

"you punk."

 


End file.
